GoAnimate
Plot Zim and Gumball made GoAnimate videos of Mordecai being grounded. Transcript *GoAnimate/Transcript Songs #Let It Go by Mordecai. #Reflection by Mordecai. #Another Small Adventure by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. #Complicated by Mordecai. #Do You Hear the People Sing? by Freedom Fighters and Park Members (Earth-X). #Gotta Go My Own Way by Mordecai and Nicole. #We Will Meet Again by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. #Shining Star by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell. Trivia *It is reveal that Zack has a half-brother, half-sister-in-law and half-sister. *It was reveal Alexsandr Kallus (Lego) and Maketh Tua (Lego) have defected from the Rabbid Empire. *Joshua Seth, Drew Tarver, Al Weaver, Derek Stephen Prince, Jad Saxton, Logan Paul, Rose McIver, Newton Pittman, Janelle Lutz, Jason Spisak, Natalie Lander, Andrew Gray, Zachary Levi, Doug Erholtz, Richard Ian Cox, Sarah Edmondson, Chandler Kinney, Shauna Case, Brenda Song, Andrew Francis, Grant Palmer, Heather Doerksen, Andrew Garfield and Jason Griffith guest stars as Michael Lune, Ronnie Quins, Brien Tennyson, Rook Banos, Linda Tennyson, Walker Levin, Lai Mann, Henrique Tennyson, Ryila, Alduane Albright, Clapp Daniels, Joey Jones, Ellina, Ali Green, Rook Sossa, Elleina, Dane Zembrovski, Tab Moko, Adhikari Highborn, Roja Cunningham and Hendez Weinerman. *It is revealed that Orange Chaos Emerald, Pink Chaos Emerald, Dark Purple Chaos Emerald, Gray Chaos Emerald, Black Chaos Emerald, Magneta Chaos Emerald, Brown Chaos Emerald, Violet Chaos Emerald, Light Blue Chaos Emerald, Turquoise Chaos Emerald, Rainbow Chaos Emerald and Quantam Chaos Emerald are the long lost Chaos Emeralds. *It is reveal that Mordecai breaks up with Nicole. *Alexsandr Kallus (Lego), Maketh Tua (Lego), Drake Hunt, Trixie Hunt, Karen Hunt, Wullf Yularen (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Adam Warlock and Quaser), Director Stern, Agent Glyker, Dr. Antom, Griffinbot, Dragonbot, Michael Lune, Ronnie Quins, Brien Tennyson, Rook Banos, Linda Tennyson, Walker Levin, Lai Mann, Henrique Tennyson, Ryila, Alduane Albright, Clapp Daniels, Joey Jones, Ellina, Ali Green, Rook Sossa, Elleina, Dane Zembrovski, Tab Moko, Adhikari Highborn, Roja Cunningham, Hendez Weinerman, Ravagers (Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri), Cosmo the Spacedog and Park Members (Earth-X) got a job at the park. *Griffonbot and Dragonbot are joining Mordecai's Crew. *Chadbot, Schutzstaffel, Shy Guys, Fly Guys, Koopa Paratroopas, Hammer Bros., Bullet Bills, Primids, Boom Primids, Fire Primids, Metal Primids, Sword Primids, Scope Primids, R.O.B. Squad, R.O.B. Sentrys, R.O.B. Blasters, R.O.B. Launchers, Techtroopers, Demolationtroopers, Sargetroopers, Scouttroopers, Snipertroopers, Bazookatroopers, Pilottroopers, Shadowtroopers and Nazis (Earth-X) are joining the Rabbid Empire. *It is reveal that Dr. Anton created Phoenixbot, Pegasusbot, Griffinbot and Dragonbot. *Agent Rabbid 00Zilch and Cowboy Rabbid are joining the Redmark Empire. *It is reveal that Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are traitors to the park. Gallery *GoAnimate/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United Category:Crossovers